Currently, to enable perfume to be diffused inside a motor vehicle, use is typically made of diffusers suspended in the passenger compartment, for example, in the area inside the rear-view mirror or a diffuser added to the driving position.
It has also been suggested placing a perfume diffuser into the inlet of the ventilating, heating and air conditioning device of the vehicle. Typically, such diffusers are located under the cover panel of the dashboard, thus satisfying aesthetic and safety requirements.
However, the above solution has drawbacks, since the diffuser is located in an area to which it is difficult to gain access, which makes it complicated to install. In the same way, the dashboard has to be removed in order to withdraw or change it. Furthermore, the perfume diffused through the passenger compartment is the same everywhere.